


Весь мир в кармане

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU относительно интерпретации событий и хронологии канона, аллюзии на "Сказку" Ронин</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь мир в кармане

Это все. Лопасти вертолет разгоняются, Рено показывает большой палец Руду. Он доволен и скалится. Руд, если что-то и отвечает, то Руфус все равно не слышит. Он делает вид, что смотрит в иллюминатор. Мидгар - большой город, на него можно долго смотреть. 

Руфус не хочет думать о том, что сейчас произойдет, уже происходит в кабинете президента. Руфус знает, что он прав. Он вышел на свободу из-под домашнего ареста турков не для того, чтобы попасть в клетку отца. Ему больше не семнадцать, жизнь уходит стремительно, а вместе с ней и время мечтателей, ищущих бессмертие на Земле Обетованной. В отличие от них Руфус крепко стоит на ногах. Он знает, что не будет жить вечно. 

Руфус посматривает на часы. Вертолет делает четвертый круг над Мидгаром, Рено нарочито громко кричит что-то о воздушных потоках. Руфус закрывает глаза, он не знает, что задумал Ценг, который остался в Шинра-билдинге. Но Руфус помнит, как, прощаясь, Ценг поклонился ниже чем обычно и не поднял головы, пока Руфус не сел в вертолет. 

\- Возвращаемся, - это Руд оглянулся на пассажира и произнес одно-единственное слово. Руфус невольно вцепился в подлокотник кресла. 

* * *  
\- Вот сюда, мистер президент.

\- Осторожнее, мистер президент.

\- Желаете поговорить с Палмером, мистер президент?

Инаугурация еще не назначена, кровь покойного еще не вытерта с пола, а Руфуса уже именуют президентом. Руфус не возражает. И нет, видеть Палмера не желает. Он желает остаться один. Он должен осознать, что у него больше нет отца, но есть весь мир в кармане.

И вот Руфус стоит посреди своего бывшего кабинета, кабинета вице-президента, с которым расстался четыре года назад. Все эти четыре года здесь вытирали пыль, чистили ковер, мыли стекла, поливали цветы. Руфус подходит к огромному окну от пола до потолка и упирается лбом в стекло.   
Нужен дождь. Ливень. Холодный, резкий, сплошной стеной.   
Но воздух в кабинете мертв. А за окном неподвижная серая хмарь. 

Когда дверь в кабинет открывается, Руфус не оборачивается. Он ждет Ценга. Шеф турков должен рассказать, как умер президент Шинра.   
С президентом Шинра произошло что-то трагическое, о чем может рассказать только Ценг. Руфусу даже интересно, что он придумал. 

Но шеф турков ходит легко, а эти шаги тяжелые, уверенные. Руфус знает, чьи это шаги. Все еще не верит, но поворачивается лицом к лицу.

\- Неожиданный визит, Сефирот.

\- Разве?

Сефирот точно такой же, каким Руфус видел его пять лет назад. Он сводит с ума, даже не прикасаясь к тебе. Он как незримый яд проникает под кожу – не вытравить. Все эти пять лет Руфус пытался справиться с ядом в своей крови. Сейчас он может признать поражение, когда Сефирот так близко, когда он привычно прижимает Руфуса к окну, опираясь рукой на толстое стекло.

Но он все еще не понимает. 

\- Ты пришел, чтобы вернуться в армию Шинра, раз уж мой отец мертв?

Руфусу хочется верить, что в его голосе не звучит глупая надежда. А если и звучит, то Сефирот забыл о том, что Руфусу сейчас наплевать на армию, на силу и на весь мир в кармане. Пусть Сефирот думает, что Руфусу нужен сильный солдат – Первый из Лучших.

\- Я пришел, чтобы вернуть старые долги.

Руфус закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть перекрещенных ремней на груди Сефирота. Почему Сефирота нельзя приручить, нельзя посадить в клетку, надеть на него ошейник? Отец мечтал, чтобы Сефирот был ручным, и он просчитался. Впрочем, о том же самом он мечтал и для Руфуса и просчитался точно так же.

Сефирот взбунтовался и спалил Нибельхейм. Руфус взбунтовался и…

Молодой президент открывает глаза и в упор смотрит на героя вутайской войны. Он наконец понимает.

\- Это ты убил моего отца.

\- Ценг попросил, - Сефирот говорит об этом, как о чем-то незначащем. – Услуга за услугу.

Молодой президент понимает, что ему еще многое предстоит узнать о внутренней политике собственной корпорации. Если, конечно, он выживет после визита Сефирота.

-… а теперь я пришел за тобой, - невозмутимо заканчивает Сефирот.

В горле пересыхает. Несправедливо, твердит обиженный ребенок внутри, я еще ничего не сделал, я столько не успел. Почему именно сейчас? Не через десять лет, не через двадцать?

\- Тоже убьешь?

Невыносимо хочется обнять Сефирота за шею, поцеловать строгие сухие губы. В последний раз.

\- Я пришел за тобой, - повторяет Сефирот, как будто им снова по десять лет, и маленький солджер пробрался в спальню юного наследника, чтобы уговорить выбраться на крышу, где ветер, холод и свобода. И мир Руфуса Шинра встает с ног на голову. 

\- Я не могу, - беспомощно отвечает молодой президент, как и десять лет назад. 

Сефирот говорит, что он сыт войной по горло, что больше не будет убивать по приказу, что он больше не хочет никого терять. Он говорит еще – о морском побережье, где разноцветные крабы перекатывают камни, о резных бумажных фонарях на праздничной улице, о том, как огромная луна заглядывает в распахнутые окна. Он говорит о мире там, за толстым окном.

Руфус отрицательно качает головой. Сефирот ошибается. Весь мир у Руфуса в кармане. Но только пока он здесь, с другой стороны стекла. 

\- Я не могу, - твердо повторяет молодой президент. И Сефирот отступает. 

Он очень высокий – он заслоняет собой настоящее.   
Но когда Сефирот уходит, Руфус не пытается его остановить. 

Он снова упрямо прижимается лбом к стеклу. Этот мир с его побережьями, разноцветными фонариками и луной принадлежит Руфусу Шинра.

А значит, и Сефирот – тоже.


End file.
